fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Akimichi Lydia
is the pen name for User:CureLove12. She is a Pretty Cure director and writer, best known for Go! Gamers Pretty Cure. She has also written songs that feature in her Pretty Cure series, including the openings and endings. Her best and childhood friend, is Minazuki Erika, who help her to create the most loved character of Go! Gamers Pretty Cure, Eri Asuka. She is also singer and voice actress. Personality Lydia says to be considered "Popular" and a social butterfly. She is shy towards of strangest, but, she is very nice and easily make friends. She is funny and uses slang all the time, she says does not like making promises and also loves Ketchup, and also likes to listen and make jokes and puns, especially those that are bad "The good are the good and the bad are the best" Lydia said. She likes to dance and sing, and her dance style, one time confirm by herself, is the Waacking, which she does an amazing perform. She says to be "lazybone" and her gentle and energetic nature makes it easy for her to make friends, she is very well-known and has a very good reputation. She said she has an addiction, that is to get a lot of time on the Internet and says not to follow this example. Her puns are manly about skeletons. Like Erika, she has a habit of calling people "Friend" Appearance Lydia has orchid hair to match with her eyes in the same color, which is seen lying on her shoulder. Larger bangs obscuring her right eye. Her hair is wild, leaving some of hair tips messy and spiked, manly in the bangs. She also use a red headband with a gold heart-shaped stone with almost invisible polka dots. A blue diamond can be seen on her forehead. Her outfit consists into a three-layers, ruffled shirt, with midriff barring and in three shades of purple, black leggings with her black cardigan around the waist and violet matching shoes with small ribbons on the top. Profile |-|General= Original Name: Lydia Ferreira de Oliveira Ribeiro dos Santos Japanese: Akimichi Lydia Nickname: Prisma Sans Go! Gamers Inventor Age: 13 Gender: Female Place of Birth: Brazil, Rio de Janeiro (RJ) Birthday: April 25 Currently living in: São Paulo (SP) Ethnicity: Brazilian Blood Type: O Occupation: Student Pretty Cure write Sexual Orientation: males |-|Favourites= Food: Noodles Colour: Purple and Pink, and black Animal: cats and dogs Number: 7 and 10 Holiday: Christmas and easter Season: summer Time of day: day Thing to watch: series, cartons, Animes and YouTube Movie: Minions Show: Modern Family Genre of music: pop and classic Genre of literature: novel Genre of shows: comedy and action Genre of movies: action, comedy Autograph Etymology Akimichi translation to "Autumn Road" as 秋 means "Autumn" while 道 means "Road" Lydia means "from Lydia" in Greek. Lydia was a region on the west coast of Asia Minor. In the New Testament this is the name of a woman converted to Christianity by Saint Paul. In the modern era the name has been in use since the Protestant Reformation. Music Lydia, in addition to singing and dancing, writes songs and also covers them. Check out the incomplete list of songs she composed and some covers. *'Sweet dreams are Coming ☆' *'Love Me!' *'Stronger than you (Undertale ver.)' (Cover) *'I'm A Star!' *'Love Like You' (Cover) *'Strong In the Real Way' (Along with Erika; Cover) *'High-End Star' (Cover) *'Temos que Pegar (Música tema do Pokemon)' (Cover) Series Gallery Inventora du go game 8d41b86a-1e4e-4621-9b21-58dcb9cf2f7d-1.jpg|Profile picture Inventora du go game.jpg|Full body Lydia.png|Autograph Credits Many thanks to Neko, who designed the image, thank you so much for the drawing that was really very good, thank you so much. Category:CureLove12 Category:Directors